


Those Christmas lights, Light up the street

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bállins, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holiday Blues, I'm just in the mood for cute, M/M, Secret Santa, This was honest to god gonna be an original peice but fuck it, a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: Secret Santa at work is agonizing and tedious. But for some odd reason Seth decided to join in that year. He was hoping for a quick gift card type of person. Instead he faced a dilemma, getting a gift for Finn Balor. A man he should know everything about. But Seth didn't.





	Those Christmas lights, Light up the street

Seth wasn’t entirely sure why in the hell he decided to be part of the secret santa at work. There were so many people who worked for WWE that it was highly unlikely he would get any of his friends or even anyone he cared about.

 

But here he was, forcing a smile as he dug around the bag offered to him by Bayley.

 

He hoped and prayed it would be an easy buy. A gift card to a fave restaurant or a bottle of whiskey. Or something. He hoped he wouldn’t have to think about this for too long.

 

He felt a piece of paper at his fingertips and took hold of it. He pulled it out and let Bayley move on before looking at the scrawled name on the small slip of white paper.

 

_Finn Balor_

 

Well, Fuck.

 

Seth barely knew anything about Finn.

 

Yeah, he would consider Finn a friend. But not like a real friend. He would consider him a work friend. You know, the kind you only hang out with because you work together but probably would never call up otherwise.

 

They only hung out when they rehabbed together in Alabama those years ago. And honestly, that was because they hadn’t known anyone else and needed some sort of companionship during those long days at rehab and the gym.

 

And when they went to breakfast together during those days, Seth had done like 80% of the talking. Finn was a quiet person. He listened alot. Of course, he’d add to the conversation, but it was mostly Seth. Seth talked, Finn nodded along. So Seth knew nothing about Finn from those conversations. Jesus Christ. Seth had legit picked the name of the person he pretended to know and knew nothing about.

 

This had to be some cruel joke by the big guy upstairs.

 

Seth huffed a breath out through his nose. He was going to have to talk to someone about this.

 

He needed to know more about Finn. He had a feeling that buying him the stereotypical gift card to Applebee's wasn’t going to cut it.

 

Does Finn drink?

 

Does Finn like comic books?

 

Does Finn have hobbies other than wrestling?

 

He had no clue what he likes? Music? Movies? Favorite flavor protein shake? No clue.

 

Seth had to admit. He was oblivious. Seth never paid attention to anyone if it didn’t directly impact him. Which was a trait that always got him in trouble. You’d think he would have learned by now not to be so self absorbed.

 

He knew nothing about Finn. He was going to ask their mutual acquaintances. And he was going to look like a moron asking basic questions about someone he should have already known about.

 

Seth shoved the little paper in hoodie pocket. He’d have to think more about this later. He had a match to prepare for

 

_____

 

The show was over and Seth was in the car with Bayley and Sasha on the way to the next city. Bayley was driving and Sasha was riding shotgun, not that he minded. It gave him more room to slouch and relax. His match had been particularly brutal that night.

 

He sighed to himself, one hand in his hoodie pocket, feeling the smooth surface of the slip of paper he had stuck in there earlier. He hadn’t resolved anything about this yet.

 

“Hey Bay,” Seth called, looking at the women in the driver’s seat.  She looked back at him through the mirror and smiled brightly. “You think I can switch secret santas?”

 

Bayley frowned. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know what to get the person I got.”

 

“Who did you get?” Sasha asked, shifting in her seat so she could look back at the lounging man. “If it’s me, then a puppy will do.”

 

Seth and Bayley rolled their eyes in synch. “No,” Seth said. “It’s not you.”

 

Bayley shrugged. “If you can find someone to switch with you, then I don’t see why not. But You don’t have to go overboard with this Seth. It’s secret santa with coworkers. Just get them a gift card or something.”

 

“I don’t want it to be impersonal,” Seth admitted. “It’s Finn and I’m supposed to be his friend. It would be shitty to get a friend a 20 buck gift card to IHOP, you know?”

 

Sasha laughed. “Well, geesh. I hope whoever gets you doesn’t buy you a gift card.”

 

Bayley chuckled too. “Well, you guys used to hang out, so just think about the stuff you guys would talk about.”

 

Seth groaned. “I did all the talking. I can’t tell you what he likes. I have no clue what to get him.”

 

He sounded miserable and it made Bayley smile small. Poor guy was trying. “He likes legos. Me and him did a video on Facebook live the other day. You didn’t see it?”

 

A shameful expression colored his doe eyes. “No.”

 

“Well, whatever,” Bayley waves a hand dismissively. “He loves building lego models of things. He’s done alot of them.”

 

Sasha nodded. “Boy is obsessed. But I guess it’s a calm thing to do when you are living the life of a WWE superstar.”

 

“Oh,” Bayley chimed in again. “He’s a total nerd like us. So superheros and comic books. Back in Japan he would paint up like Venom or the Joker.”

 

Seth’s lips ticked into a smirk. Cute.

 

There had been the spare conversation before of Finn painting up for shows in Japan, but Seth never really pictured it until now. He could just imagine the amazingly toned body painted up like all types of supervillains and heroes. Seth wondered if Finn would like to watch a bunch of Marvel movies with him and talk about how they can incorporate them into their ring attire.

 

“How do you not notice this?” Sasha asked. She looked at Seth with judgement clear in her eyes.

 

“I’m oblivious,” Seth shrugged now.

 

“Well, yeah,” Sasha laughed. “But dude, anyone with the network knows this stuff.”

 

They were right. Maybe Seth would just watch the stuff about Finn on the network. That will help him decide what to get him. So far he knew that Finn liked superheros and legos. He already knew Finn liked soccer. He was Irish so that was obvious, right? Maybe. Whatever.

 

The rest of the ride was filled with mindless chatter about work and tv shows. Finally they got to the hotel and Seth parted from his travel buddies and went up to his room. He pulled his tablet from his bag. He should probably try to sleep, since he had to be up early and start his day. But instead he booted up the WWE Network. He searched for Finn and decided to watch.

 

By the time he went to bed, he was smiling.

 

_______

  


Seth listened as the phone rang. He had realized the other night while watching Finn stuff on the Network that if he really wanted to know what to get for Finn asking his best pals would help. Because he didn’t know what to get him yet.

 

Nothing was jumping at him. He had no clue if Finn wanted another lego kit. He kind of wanted something more personal anyway.

 

So here he was sitting on the hotel bed, an open notebook in front of his crossed legs, listening as the phone rang against his ear. He hoped Anderson would answer since Gallows hadn’t.

 

Finally! The line clicked and Seth could feel the hope in his heart when Anderson answered.

 

“Hey, Karl, it’s Seth.”

 

“Hey?”

 

Okay, so Seth doesn’t normally talk to Karl Anderson. So shoot him. They rarely worked together with the good brothers on Smackdown and Seth on Raw. And really Seth never had the time to get to know them. Geez.

 

“Sorry, If I’m calling at a bad time,” Seth apologized before Karl could ask him why the fuck Seth Freakin Rollins was calling him. “Look, I got Finn for secret santa and I have no idea what to get him. Was hoping you could help me out.”

 

He heard Karl chuckle just a little and some movement on the other side. “Yeah, no problem. What do you want to know?”

 

Seth’s dark brows lifted. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Shit.

 

“Well. I know he likes comic books and legos, but I don’t know if I don’t know specifically what he has already, so I don’t want to get him something he already has. So I’m looking for other ideas.”

 

Karl hummed in thought. Seth stared at the eggshell colored wall of the dimly lit hotel room as he waited for the bald man to respond.  He blinked hard when Karl started to speak again, not realizing he zoned out a little (picturing a certain Irish man). “Finn’s pretty into helping the world, I guess you could say. Totally into giving to charities and giving to the needy.”

 

Seth’s brown eyes closed. He was smiling unconsciously. His heart beat strongly in his chest.

 

“And he’s really good with kids,” Karl mentioned, the voices of his own sons screaming and laughing somewhere in the distance. Seth didn’t realize he had called the man while he was spending time with his family. It made Seth embarrassed. “Though, unless you’re willing to somehow give him children, not sure that was helpful or not.”

 

Karl was laughing, completely enjoying himself at the comment that admittedly went over Seth’s head. Seth completely missed the smirk in Karl’s voice.

 

Seth chewed at his lips and scratched his beard idly before asking “Anything he likes that I can buy him for christmas?”

 

Another hum. “He likes dogs, tea, long hikes in the mountains. Don’t know what else to tell, you broski. Just get him something simple. He’s not really all that complicated.”

 

With a bit of disappointment, Seth let Karl go, apologizing and thanking him for his time. Then he hung up.

 

With an umph,Seth fell back against the bed. His hands scrubbed at his face in frustration.

 

That call didn’t help. He was still not sure what to get Finn.

 

The only thing he was sure was that his coworker Finn was pretty amazing. He kind of wished he had known all of this before. A comic book nerd with a strong work ethic and a caring heart. If Seth had any clue about Finn’s sexuality, Seth would just wrap a bow around his neck and offer himself as a gift.

 

Seth cringed. Damn. He was acting so dumb. It must be the holiday season. It always made Seth lonely. Especially, you know….since he was perpetually single.

 

So he’ll attribute his growing attraction to Finn on the holiday blues.

 

Not that he hadn’t found Finn attractive before. But Seth liked people for their personalities. So finding someone hot was just a passing feeling. But finding out that they are great people was a lasting attraction.

 

He groaned.

 

Great now he was falling for an acquaintance the was supposed to buy a christmas gift for. That just made things so much more complicated.

 

_____

 

Seth looked through his instagram stuff, trying to see what Finn and him have interacted with before, hoping for a clue on what to get Finn.

 

Finn had tagged him in plenty of pictures, mostly fan art. Jokes and laughs mostly. But it was giving him nothing but a yearning to hang out with the Irishman.

 

This was not going to end up well. Instead of an easy christmas, Seth was spending almost all his free time thinking about what to get Finn. He hadn’t even started his other christmas shopping. What was he going to get his mom? Didn’t matter. He only cared about what he should get Finn.

 

He might just be a little obsessed.

 

He was definitely blaming Bayley for this. If she hadn’t roped him into being part of the secret santa thing…. Seth would have never felt his heart beat fast in his chest everytime he looked at Finn. He wouldn’t have to catch himself from staring at the way Finn’s eyes twinkled with mirth when he laughed. And Seth would definitely not be wondering how it would feel to kiss Finn Balor under some mistletoe.

 

It had been a week since Seth had chosen Finn’s name from the bag and he hasn’t decided what to get the man.

 

Everyone he had talked to in this last week has spared him their knowledge of Finn. But it didn’t matter what Seth found out about Finn, he just couldn’t get an idea on the perfect gift.

 

Because the gift had to be perfect. Don’t ask him why. It just did.

 

Okay, so Seth knew why.

 

Because the more he heard- the more he thought about Finn, the more he wanted to just be around Finn.

 

The guy was so amazing. He worked hard and he wanted WWE to succeed. He was funny. He was also reserved and quiet. Finn was into most of the same things that Seth was into. They ran in the same circles at work.

 

It was honestly mind boggling to Seth now to think that he hadn’t noticed Finn like this before. Was Seth so far up his own ass that he didn’t realize the man of his dreams was standing right there!? Tagging him in instagram posts and tagging him in the ring. They had worked together so often how the hell had Seth not realized how blue and bright Finn’s eyes were?

 

He felt pathetic. Only he, Seth Freakin Rollins, Grand Slam Champion, could share the ring and many workout sessions with someone and be completely oblivious to the amazing man in his vicinity.

 

Maybe instead of blaming Bayley for this, he should thank her for helping opening his eyes.

 

Not that he would do anything with his new found obsession. Seth wasn’t sure he would actually pursue anything with Finn Balor anytime soon. And this fixation on the Irishman with the pretty blue eyes and caring soul wasn’t going to do anything but distract Seth from his job. But he’d thank Bayley anyway. Because it took her idea of secret santa to open the door of love in his heart.

 

It had been a very long time since he liked anyone.

 

And Finn Balor was quickly taking his heart.

 

Seth dropped his head into his hands. The show was over. He should be heading out the door to meet with Bayley and Sasha. But he just sat on the bench in the locker room. He felt drained. He wanted to get Finn the most perfect gift to reflect the perfection that the man was. And it was driving him insane.

 

That is alot of pressure to put on a secret santa gift, Seth knew. But he was sure  Finn deserved it all.

 

A couple voices joined him in the locker room then, laughing as they walk through the door. Seth pretended to fix the stuff in his bag so he wouldn’t look like a creep moping in the locker room by himself.

 

He lifted his brown eyes at the sound of a familiar laugh and found Finn Balor joking with Elias and Apollo Crews. They went to their lockers giving Seth a quick wave and greetings. Seth watched as candidly as possible as Finn changed from ring gear to comfortable loose clothing. Sweatpants and a thermal sweater. It was cold out. The days to christmas coming quickly.

 

Finn threw his head back and laughed loudly at whatever Apollo had just said. Seth didn’t hear it. He had been too busy gazing at Finn, the disguise of playing on his phone not actually hiding a damn thing.

 

Seth let his eyes fall closed listening to the tenor of Finn’s brogue. He sounded so nice, even with the swearing and the pointed jokes. Boy, was Seth really falling for him.

 

He had to get out of there. Seth’s heart was beating so fast and he was starting to feel sad. Starting to feel like an idiot that he couldn’t even buy a gift for someone like Finn.

 

His bags in tow, Seth started to walk out of the room, waving goodbyes, trying really hard not to look directly at Finn in fear that he would be drawn in like a snake charmer.

 

“Aren’t you ever cold just going outside like that?” Apollo asked Finn.

 

Seth slowed his steps to listen.

 

“Always cold,” Finn chuckled.

 

“Why don’t you actually wear something to keep warm other than a beanie and a hoodie?”

 

Finn shrugged.

 

Seth reached the door, a smile on his face. When he rode in the car with the girls, he was still smiling. He finally found something he could give Finn.

 

Because it wasn’t like he couldn’t just get Finn a lego set or a few marvel movies. That was too easy. No. Seth had wanted something a little more personal. He wanted to get Finn something that was thought out and he finally knew what to get the man.

 

He went searching on his phone as Bayley drove and Sasha slept in the passenger seat, absolutely wondering if he should actually go to a store for this.

 

Shopping would be best for this. He had to get a feel of it to make sure it was the best one.

 

_______

  


It was the night they had planned for the roster Christmas party. Pretty much everyone was there, Smackdown, Raw, 205live, even NXT. A full house. Everyone was in some sort of cute christmas-y wear. Ugly sweaters, those horrible full christmas themed suits, red and green everywhere. And all the secret santa presents were on the table near the back where before the night was over they would distribute the gifts and open them.

 

Christmas lights twinkled around the room. The smell of food filled the air. Chatter and soft christmas classics on the radio created this great joyful white noise.

 

Seth stood off to the corner chatting with Xavier Woods and Tyler Breeze about video games. They were going over another possible tournament between NXT and the main roster for League of Legends.

 

The beer in his hand was getting warm. He wasn’t really in a drinking mood. He was too nervous about the gift exchange later.

 

He had put alot of thought into the gift he got Finn. Even after it was bought and wrapped up Seth still wasn’t sure if it had been the perfect choice.

 

But overall, going past the nerves to please, Seth felt like what he got Finn would be a good gift.

 

He had to realize that even if the gift wasn’t perfect, as long as Finn liked it that was okay.

 

Seth would be okay.

 

Because he knew deep inside that he put his heart into this decision. He got a great gift for Finn, the man he was sort of- kind of fixated on. And who cares if it wasn’t something super unique or whatever.

 

Seth could see Finn off on the other side of the room with Becky Lynch. They were speaking softly, not that Seth would be able to hear them this far away.

 

He took a second to admire the beautiful man. He was nicely groomed, beard trimmed. A black button down shirt clung to his body, and even though Seth had seen Finn with no shirt on many times, he couldn’t help studying the lines that the fabric accentuated.

 

The twinkling lights lit up the room, casting beautiful shadows over Finn’s skin. Hues of reds, greens, yellows, blues, and whites blinking around him- a halo of lights. Shining through his blue eyes like a reflection pool.

 

Like he could sense Seth staring at him, Finn looked over. He offered Seth a calm and beautiful smile. Seth waved like a small child, tiny and shy. But he looked away from Finn quickly, nervous. Butterflies in his stomach.

 

After another hour of mingling and eating, some of the superstars (male and female) started dancing and singing along to the music. Seth mused that the eggnog must have been strong this year. He watched with an amused smile as he watched them sway and laugh about. It made him feel more alone than ever before.

 

Christmas blues were truly powerful. He looked beside him where over the years the seats would be occupied with Roman and Dean, all three of them drinking and joking about the others and how bad the food really was. But this year it was just him, far in the back.

 

He sighed and took a long drag of his drink.

 

He caught the image of Finn Balor sitting at a table alone near the dance floor. The Irishman was grinning as he watched the women of the roster try their best to sing Mariah Carey’s smash holiday hit. Bayley and Sasha pointed at eachother as they sang out the line  “All I want for christmas is you” completely off key. Finn laughed. He only laughed harder when they pointed at him, going over to grab him to join them on the dance floor.

 

Finn shooed them away, completely amused by their antics.

 

Seth suppressed the need to go over and sit with Finn. Maybe he should though? Just go sit at the same table, have some simple small talk. Talk about work or something boring. It would sure be a hell of a lot better than Seth sitting alone in the back like he was now.

 

But he lost his nerve when Karl and Luke sat at the table, handing Finn a fresh beer they had gotten for him.

 

“Okay,” Bayley yelled over the music. “Time for us to start passing out the Secret Santa gifts. When I call your name, come up and get your present!”

 

One by one, the members of the WWE roster went up for their secret santa gifts.  They would walk back to where they had been sitting or standing and open their gifts. Everyone was happy. Then again no one put that big of an expectation from an anonymous gift.

 

Seth opened his small box and found a $20 gift card to IHOP. Immediately, he looked up at Sasha who was helping Bayley pass out the gifts. She locked eyes with him and grinned. She shrugged and Seth laughed.

 

Only Sasha would use his shitty friend gift suggestion against him.

 

Joke’s on her. He loved pancakes.

 

Though, he was positive that she knew that already.

 

“Finn!” Bayley called.

 

Finn stood from his table. They were mid-conversation. Karl was grinning deviously. Luke shook his head. Seth watched as the lean body walked over and took the shiny silver box -which Seth had painstakingly wrapped. Finn turned and went back to his table.

 

With bated breath, Seth waited as Finn opened the box. It felt like it was taking hours to just get the damn box unwrapped and opened. Finally, the box sat opened and Finn reached in.

 

The world went silent around him. The party was still going, Bayley was still calling names up. Music still played. And people still laughed and talked loudly. But to Seth, it all went silent.

 

He watched as Finn pulled out the note and read it. And even though Seth couldn’t hear Finn read it, he knew what he had written. “Hopefully this will keep you warm. -- Secret Santa.”

 

Seth knew that Finn could probably think of a handful of people who would get him that gift or say that to him. But Seth just wanted Finn to be warm and well. He wasn’t unique or original. He was just being caring. Because he cared about Finn.

 

Finn pulled out the thick red yarn scarf and beanie. A soft smile graces his lips. It was so small, from the distance that Seth sat in he could barely see it.

 

But it was there and it warmed his heart so much.

 

He was so happy that he made Finn look like that. That he was able to make the man smile.

 

Seth looked away. He might as well go now. He honestly had just waited to see Finn open the gift. With no one to hang out with that night, he kind of just wanted to go back to the hotel put on some played out christmas movie and watch it until he fell asleep.

 

He downed the rest of his beer and went over to Bayley and Sasha.

 

He hugged Sasha first. “Thanks for the gift card,” he grinned.

 

She laughed and shrugged. “What can I say? I just have a sixth sense about these kinds of things.”

 

Seth shook his head and went over to hug Bayley. “Leaving already?” she asked him.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m exhausted. And I have an early flight home tomorrow.”

 

Bayley nodded. “Merry Christmas, Seth. I hope Santa brings you everything you want this year.”

 

He couldn’t help the sad smile that graced his pretty face. He wanted something Santa couldn’t give him. Because what he wanted more than anything was someone to hold. But not just anyone.

 

No.

 

These passed few weeks have opened his eyes and his heart. He had gotten to know a man that he probably should have gotten to know years ago. He didn’t just get to know Finn Balor’s likes and dislikes. He had gotten a glimpse at his world. How he has a great sense of humor. How he has such an amazing caring soul and uses his fame and platform to advocate for several good causes. Finn was a beauty inside and out.

 

Seth just wished he had known that from the very beginning.

 

He also wished that he hadn’t fallen in love with Finn Balor.

 

Because that was a christmas gift Santa wouldn’t be able to wrap up and stick under his tree.

 

Hallmark movies weren’t about bisexual male wrestlers and their unrequited crush on another male coworker.

 

Life wasn’t a Hallmark movie.

 

Seth bundled up in his coat. It was cold out that night. Snow blew flurries with the wind against the dark backdrop of city lights twinkling like Christmas lights. He took a deep breath of December air.

 

Soft snowflakes landed on his tied up hair. He took a second to look up at the sky admiring how all those tiny little uniquely created snowflakes blurred the dark sky into a stormy gray color.  

 

Seth closed his eyes and felt the ache in his chest with a cold palm to his coat covered chest. Maybe pressing into it would dull the pain of being alone and liking someone who was just an acquaintance?

 

The snowflakes sprinkled on his face, probably landing in his beard and decorating it like Christmas ornaments on a tree before melting. His face was cold, but that was okay, it felt good compared to the heat of blushing during the party anytime he looked at Finn from across the room.

 

The vague memory of being a child in Iowa during many snow days came to mind and Seth smiled. He was an adult now and he was sad during this Christmas, alone. But he could still conjure up the old feelings of being a child. So he stuck his tongue out and caught some snowflakes.

 

“And here I thought there had been enough food inside.”

 

Seth whipped his head around at the voice.

 

Finn grinned at him. He stood a few steps back, the red beanie pulled over the tips of his ears and the large red scarf wrapped and tucked snugly around his neck, making sure the cold didn’t blow the snow past the open jacket collar. His fists were stuffed in his pockets and his feet shuffled a little under the weight of Seth’s stare.

 

Seth’s face dusted pink, not that anyone could tell under the beard. He averted his eyes and smiled. “Food was horrible as usual. Was hoping the snow had more flavor.”

 

“Does it?”

 

Seth chucked. “Almost, yeah.”

 

Finn’s grin broadened if that was possible. He took the few steps toward Seth and stood beside him. He looked up at the billows of snow drifting with the cold wind. Blue eyes glinted happily before he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, catching snowflakes like Seth had been.

 

Seth watched with wide eyes, making him look innocent. The dark eyelashes and dark eyes stood out against the cold paling skin and snowflake riddled beard. The image of Finn in the scarf and hat he bought made Seth smile.

 

Finn closed his mouth and chuckled, the warm air of his breath puffing before him. “You’re right. It tastes about the same as the chicken they had in there.”

 

Seth’s smile widened, not quite like a laugh, but close enough at the moment. He looked out at the cityscape. The lights of the large buildings caught his eyes. Just like the lights at the party had. His heart ached. He wanted to reach over and kiss the man beside him. He wanted to put his arms around the toned body and hold on tight.

 

“I should go,” Seth said quietly. He started to walk towards the parking lot when Finn’s words stopped him.

 

“I really like the gift, by the way.”

 

Seth’s brows arched high. “How did you know?”

 

Finn smirked, looking down at his shoes for a second. He toed at the snow before looking back up at Seth. “Karl doesn’t know how to keep a secret even if his life depended on it.”

 

Seth nodded, lips pursing. “Should have known.”

 

“Though I have to say I am grateful you didn’t follow his suggestion and give me children for Christmas,” Finn joked. “I would actually like to get to know someone before we have kids.”

 

Seth laughed truly for the first time that night. “Damn. There goes what I had planned for next year.”

 

“Oh? So you were already thinking about what to get me next year? Children still might be a bit much. Might want to wait at least a few more years.”

 

Seth’s eyes went wide and he looked away to hide his embarrassment. “I was joking.”

 

Finn just chuckled.

 

Seth shrugged his shoulders up, trying to edge away the freezing cold that was biting at his ears. He bounced a little on his feet. It was cold and his hair and beard was soaked from the snow fall, but he didn't want to move. He felt this sort of content desire to stay there and be around Finn’s shiny eyes and smiling face.  

 

He was looking at cityscape again when he felt something warm wrap around his neck.

 

He looked up slowly, following the red yarn that was around his neck as it extended to where it was also wrapped around Finn. Seth knew the scarf had been long and thick when he bought it, but realizing that Finn was able to circle it around him while still having his neck covered amazed Seth a little.

 

It took a second for Seth to really register how close they were now. Always so oblivious, Seth Rollins. He was an architect in the ring, but outside of it… boy, he was a lost deer in the headlights.

 

Finn looked up those few inches at him, face serene and soft. He held the loose end of the scarf against Seth’s beating chest.

 

Seth’s big brown eyes just looked back at him. He could feel the warmth of the scarf envelope him. And even though Finn had only been wearing the scarf for a few minutes, the faint scent of Finn’s cologne was stitched into the fibers. Seth’s entire being warmed up when he was this close to Finn.

 

He was sure any and all snow around him was melting because of how warm he was.

 

Some soft rock christmas song could be heard from the building behind them, probably not really a happy seasonal song about love and joy. But it was pretty against the usual city night noises. Seth didn’t spend too much time thinking about it. He was too busy trying to calm his heart beat and will away the desire to wrap his arms around the frame in front of him.

 

“The scarf is exceptional at its job,” Finn said softly, as if he was afraid that speaking at normal volume would scare the moment away. “But I was hoping for another way to keep me warm in the cold.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Seth replied. He sounded breathless, for some reason. “What exactly would that be?”

 

“You.”

 

Before Seth could truly register what Finn had meant, a pair of lips met his own. And despite the fact that both sets of lips were ice cold from the winter chill, they thawed and warmed against each other.

 

Seth wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer. Finn’s grip on the scarf tightened, dipping Seth’s head lower so they could kiss more freely.

 

Finn pulled back first, a pleased smile coloring his lips.

 

Seth felt like he could explode.

 

“God,” Seth breathed. “If I knew I could have just wrapped myself in a bow and been your present, it would have saved me the agony of finding the best gift for you.”

 

Finn chuckled. He leaned in a pecked Seth’s lips once. Then he took a split second, as if thinking about it, and pecked the lips again. “I would have loved to have seen you perched on the gift table in there with a bow wrapped around you like a puppy on christmas morning. Though, I am very sure it would have made everyone else a little uncomfortable.”

 

Seth laughed, leaning his head onto Finn’s shoulder. His body shook a little, not from the cold, but the happiness blossoming in his chest.

 

“Plus,” Finn added. “I really do like this scarf and beanie. It’s very warm and I can use it to lasso you in like I am now.”

 

The scarf was pulled just a bit tighter, bringing the two men closer. Seth looked at the beautiful blue eyes. Shadows and lights reflected in them like the twinkling lights of christmas and Seth sighed happily.

 

“I’m so happy I did secret santa this year.”

 

“So am I,” Finn admitted. “I was afraid you would never fall for me. I’ve been waiting for a while.”

 

“Better late than never?” Seth shrugged, hiding the shy smile by tucking his face against the scarf. His arms had somehow ended up around Finn’s waist, and he tightened them, savoring the feel of hard muscle.  “You know, I’m really oblivious. So you should have just told me that you liked me.”

 

Finn nodded. “I should have. Because I have missed on many opportunities to kiss you.”

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Seth whispered.

 

Their lips met again, soft like the snow around them.

 

From the doorway stood 4 amused WWE superstars. Bayley and Sasha huddled together to hide from the cold as Karl and Luke stood behind them, watching the scene over their heads. They all had smirks in place.

 

“I cannot believe this whole thing worked out so well,” Karl said.

 

“Yeah, Bay,” Sasha said. “I think you’re secretly some evil genius or something.”

 

Bayley grinned. “It was nothing. I’m just a good friend.”

 

“You rigged Secret Santa so those two could finally end up together,” Luke rumbled. “That’s some good friend.”

 

“Hey, I was just lucky Seth picked a good gift,” Bayley replied. “This would have gone south if he had just given up and gotten Finn a merch t-shirt or something.”

 

Sasha snickered. “Well, Merry Christmas, guys. Job well done.”

 

They turned and went back inside the building, leaving the two men to kiss in the snow. Lights twinkling around them, the music from inside muffled in the air. Finn’s cold hands cradled Seth’s face as they kissed. Seth’s heart felt warm and happy for the first time in a while.

 

His loneliness slowly slipped away as he held Finn in his arms. The holiday blues vanishing into the air and replaced by a red scarf.

 

This was the best Christmas Seth has had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I mention Christmas lights like 400 times. I'm sorry, it's because I was inspired by Christmas Lights by Yellowcard.  
> Alright guys. Happy Holidays. Love you.


End file.
